Spare Time
by Joyangie
Summary: Hanya malam sederhana, hari itu. BTS, vkook/taekook.


Spare Time

By: joyangie

Cast: BTS V/ Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.

Based on V's twitter update and the cutie bunny in glasses who is sleeping in the video. OMG SO CUTE HGHJFDTfHJ.

Bahasa berantakan, typos.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup dan password yang terkunci. Nyala lampu otomatis menerangi bagian depan kamar apartemen, menerangi sosok yang kembali dari kegelapan malam. Sembari membawa sebuah kantung kertas, Taehyung menunduk melepas alas kaki yang digunakannya ketika terdengar suara derap kaki yang mendekat.

Buk-

"Hai Tae."

Terasa beban yang sangat bertambah di punggung Taehyung. Orang ini, biarpun umurnya sudah melaju ke kepala dua, namun kelakuannya terkadang masih sama seperti anak tetangga di samping kamar apartemen yang baru naik kelas dua sekolah dasar. Dan yang benar saja, dikiranya dia itu hanya seringan dompet Jung Hoseok di akhir bulan apa, main loncat dan menyerahkan badannya yang bongsor ke punggung Taehyung begitu saja.

"Kook-ah, lain kali tunggu aku siap menangkapmu dulu bisa tidak."

"Nggak."

"Kalau nanti kita terjatuh bagaimana Kook-ah."

"Cowok kok gampang oleng. Lemah."

"Cowok kok masih suka digendong."

"Cowok kok banyak omong. Jangan-jangan kau tante-tante."

"Mau kulempar ditempat, Kook-ah?"

"Coba saja"

Taehyung pun menggerakkan badannya brutal, sembari mencoba melepas kaitan kaki si koala di punggungnya. Dasar, makan apa anak ini, bisa sekuat ini.

"Aduh Tae! Berhenti membenturkanku ke tembok!"

"Jangan tiba- tiba mengeratkan kakimu seperti itu, sakit tahu!"

"Iya-iya sorry. Nih."

"Dasar."

"Langsung jalan bisa ngga mas"

" Oya maaf mas mau dianter kemana nih saya gagal fokus"

"Ke jalan kasur raya aman sentosa nomor dua bisa ga mas"

"Oh jauh banget tujuannya mas, nanti boleh dong minta tambah tipsnya"

"Tae cepet."

"Ayay sir."

.

.

.

Taehyung mengusak rambutnya yang setengah kering dengan handuk dan menengok Jungkook yang sedang berada di kasurnya sembari mengganti-ganti channel tv yang dilihatnya dengan wajah bosan. Keadaan dorm sedang sepi sejak ia dan rekan-rekannya diberi libur. Seokjin sedang pergi memancing ke daerah sungai, Namjoon dan Yoongi sedang sibuk mengurusi pindahnya alat-alat dan mainan mereka ke studio baru mereka, Hoseok yang masih dalam perjalanan pulang setelah pergi mendaki gunung dan Jimin yang sedang berada di Busan. Hanya ada Taehyung dan Jungkook di dalam dom saat ini.

Taehyung membawa kantung berisi fast food kesukaannya dan bergabung dengan Jungkook di atas kasur. Menonton tv yang sedang berganti-ganti channel karena ulah orang berkacamata yang memegang remote di sebelahnya ini.

"Nggak ada yang bagus ya."

"Hm. Tumben hari ini acaranya jelek semua."

"Ini hari apa sih."

"Minggu."

"Nanti ada Fight My Way kan"

"Oh iya ya"

"Tapi masih malam nanti sih"

"Yah kan bosan"

"Kenapa jam segini home shopping masih banyak sih"

"Tauk"

"Padahal penasaran sama lanjutan episode kemaren"

"Ih iya, masa Dong Man jadi budeg aku gatega"

"Ah gara-gara dicurangin sama mas jahatnya"

"Iya ew."

"Lelaki macam apa"

"Dasar"

"Lelaki licik"

"Hm"

"Masnya main sundul aja sih"

"Um"

"Tapi masih penasaran sama si ibu pemilik itu deh"

"Sama"

"Yang anaknya si ibu kok keliatan juga agak gimana gitu"

"Iya ih"

"Kayak misterius gitu"

"Hm"

Taehyung pun membuka bungkusan kantung kertasnya, sembari matanya menatap ke iklan ayam goreng yang mereka bintangi. Seketika dia ingat bahwa ia lapar. Dia mengeluarkan sebungkus hotdog dari pembungkusnya sembari mencari bungkusan kentang goreng yang tertinggal di dalam kantung.

"Kook-ah, mau makan juga? Sekalian aku keluarin bagianmu nih."

Namun hanya suara iklan di tv yang terdengar. Taehyung pun menoleh ke arah kirinya dan mendapatkan adik kecil di grupnya itu sedang tertidur, memeluk bantal bulat kesayangannya dengan kacamata bulatnya yang agak melorot yang masih terpasang di hidungnya.

"Yah, katanya mau nungguin bareng" desah Taehyung sembari menatap ke arah orang pengoleksi kaos putih di sebelahnya datar.

Taehyung pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton tv sembari makan dengan tenang. Namun sial, acara tv kali ini membosankan sekali. Pelahan, ia pun mulai sedikit mengantuk juga. Tapi drama yang mereka tunggu akan mulai 10 menit lagi. Maka ia kembali menengok ke sebelah kirinya.

"Ada yang bisa dibully nih"

.

.

.

Taehyung pun menyalakan fitur rekam di mode kamera ponselnya ke arah Jungkook yang masih tertidur. Ia mengambil sebuah kentang goreng bersaus sebagai umpannya membangunkan Jungkook.

"Makan."

Ia mengarahkan kentang goreng itu ke mulut Jungkook sembari menahan cekikikan tawanya. Terlihat Jungkook yang bergerak tak nyaman, lalu melakukan gerakan mengecap pada bibirnya. Cepat-cepat Taehyung menarik kentangnya menjauhi Jungkook, namun kentang itu tidak sengaja terjatuh tepat di atas kaos putih Jungkook, sialnya tepat di bagian yang bersausnya pula. Dengan segera ia mengambil kentang tersebut. Taehyung menatap horror pada noda merah yang tertinggal pada baju putih itu. Jungkook belum sadar sepenuhnya, terlihat dari matanya yang baru saja terbuka setengah itu, sembari mengecap rasa yang tertinggal di bibirnya.

Duh,celaka aku, batin Taehyung.

"Apa itu hyung?"

"U..uh? Kentang goreng, kau mau?"

"Um"

Lalu Taehyung pun menyerahkan kantung makanannya kepada Jungkook. Jungkook pun menunduk dan menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan…tampaklah noda merah di kaos putih bersihnya.

"Hyung-ah…" Jungkook menatap horror Taehyung yang malah balas meringis.

"Hehe, maaf Kook-ah, aku tak sengaja."

"Kapan kau berhenti mengotori baju putihku, hyung…"

"Besok akan kuberikan kepada bibi untuk dicuci, noda itu bisa hilang."

"Aish-"

"Cola nya masih ada satu Kook-ah, kau paling suka cola kan" ujar Taehyung panik dan menyerahkan Cola yang segera diterima Jungkook di tangannya.

"Hyung harus mentraktirku bubble tea besok siang."

"Oke oke… Nah sekarang lihat tv saja, sudah mulai tuh" ujar Taehyung yang memamerkan senyum kotaknya dan dibalas oleh deathglare ganas oleh Jungkook. Sepertinya Jungkook harus member slot lebih untuk kesabarannya terhadap hyung bodohnya ini.

Yah, kita doakan saja semoga segelas bubble tea...atau mungkin bisa berubah menjadi sebuah traktiran makan daging domba tusuk sepuasnya bisa mengembalikan mood babi berotot itu besok… meskipun dompet Taehyung akan seringan bulu setelahnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Hello, Joyangie's here.

Author baru, salam kenal. Masih proses belajar, jadi mohon bantuannya hehehe.

Last, RnR please :3

.

13717_10.22P


End file.
